


Grumpy

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Hermione wakes up grumpy. She sees Draco and things change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I thought up when I saw this comic/cartoon. No beta.

Hermione walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. She tried to stretch, but felt that crick in her neck and tried to massage it but failed. She hated the bed, as it was old and lumpy and she could feel the springs poking her back. She didn’t want to get up but knew that she had far too many projects waiting at her desk at work. She hoped the coffee machine she bought worked this time around. She walked towards the kitchen and didn’t smell any coffee brewing. Stupid machine. She turned and entered the kitchen. She saw Draco standing there, leaning against the kitchen island with his back to her. He was flipping through the Daily Prophet, unaware of her presence. He turned and placed the paper on the island. He leaned over and pressed his elbows onto the island and flipped through the paper. He looked so casual and relaxed there. Her eyes watched as the muscles in his back moved as he flipped the pages of the newspaper. Her eyes wandered down to his shapely bottom in his fitting trousers. It really was unfair that he was that beautiful. Tall, poised, graceful, and so damn beautiful. Her eyes were fixated on his bottom, his firm, squeezable bottom. She wanted to reach out and grab it. And then she realized she could. Because Draco was her boyfriend, and she had unlimited rights to squeeze his bottom if she so desired. She could screw him in the kitchen if she wanted to. Because he was her boyfriend, her beautiful boyfriend. She walked over to him and her arms wrapped around his chest. He stiffened for a second when he felt her arms around him. He felt her pressed up against his back and rest her head there. He relaxed and looked back.   
“Rough night?” Draco asked  
“Yeah” Hermione answered  
Draco looked down and saw that she was groping his chest.   
“Not that I don’t mind, is there a reason why you’re manhandling me this early in the morning?”  
“I’m going to call out sick today. I couldn’t really sleep”  
“You need a new bed, I keep telling you”  
“I know, I know”  
“Or you could move in with me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has moved in with Draco.

Hermione felt the warmth of the blankets surround her as she buried her face deeper into the pillow. This massive bed was so comfortable. She should have moved in with Draco ages ago. She opened her eyes and saw Draco still sleeping. He was hugging the pillow, sleeping on his stomach. Hermione used wandless magic and pulled the blanket off him. Her eyes greedily took in his naked form. She reached out and squeezed his butt cheek. Still so firm, so squeezable. She trailed a finger up his ribcage and then up his shoulder blades.  

Hermione let out a squeak when Draco awoke and grabbed her hand. In an instant he was on top of her, the blanket discarded on the floor. His skin was pressing against hers. 

“Don’t wake it if you’re not going to use it” Draco said

“Who said I wasn’t?” Hermione teased

* * *

Several hours later, Draco got out of bed. He slipped on his robe and started to walk out of the room. Hermione glanced up and saw him move.

“Accio Draco” Hermione said

Draco was then pulled back onto the bed. He fell next to Hermione on the bed, who wasted no time straddling him. 

“I wasn’t done yet” Hermione said as she leaned down to kiss him

“You should have moved in earlier” Draco said kissing her back

 


End file.
